L'ange
by Nyxia
Summary: P/O "Peter fit un pas dans la direction d'Olivia, entièrement subjuguer par elle et ne croyant pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux."


**Note :**_J'avais en tête une idée qui m'est venue lorsque j'ai visionné l'épisode 1x09 « The Dreamscape » pour la première fois. On voit Olivia, au tout début, vêtue d'une robe noire, prête pour sortir avec des amis, Broyles qui l'appelle et interrompt sa soirée. Je m'étais demandé quelle aurait été la réaction de ses collègues, plus particulièrement Peter, si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer et s'était présentée au lieu du crime habillée comme elle l'était. Probablement qu'ils auraient tous été surpris... et qu'aurait pensé Peter en la voyant ainsi ? :)_

_Donc voiçi le résultat de mes délires ! :)_

_* Ce qui est en italique dans l'histoire ce sont des flash-back *_

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'ange<strong>_

Broyles l'avait appelé il y a de cela 5 minutes et Olivia devait faire vite. Elle zigzaguait à travers les automobiles sur l'autoroute achalandée. La jeune agente touchait rarement la pédale de frein, préférant slalomer dans le trafic avec son énorme SUV qui répondait bien à ses commandes. Son patron avait décrété de toute urgence une descente dans un entrepôt désaffecté. C'était le moment ou jamais d'arrêter les suspects qu'ils surveillaient depuis une semaine.

Olivia en riait presque « Sauvée par mon travail » se dit-elle. On était samedi soir, minuit, et elle avait passé presque toute la soirée dans un resto-night club, en compagnie de Rachel et de ses amis.

_« Allez viens, Liv ! Tu pourras rencontré mes amis, et ENFIN sortir et prendre du bon temps. »  
><em>

_Olivia haussa un sourcil à l'intention de sa soeur. Chacune d'elles savaient pertinemment que sortir et prendre du bon temps ne faisait pas partie des activités quotidiennes de la jeune femme. Elle savait cependant que cela pourrait lui changer les idées un peu et elle savait encore plus que cela ferait plaisir à sa soeur, alors elle accepta._

Olivia était contente de l'avoir fait pour sa soeur, puisque pour le reste... Elle avait trouvé la soirée franchement ennuyante. Le restaurant était bondé, la musique du DJ beaucoup trop forte, l'éclairage virant du rouge, au bleu, au vert et au jaune à chaque dix secondes lui avait donné mal à la tête et les amis de Rachel avaient été, ma foi, plutôt insipides.  
>Mais sa cadette était heureuse et elle avait semblé vraiment déçue lorsqu'Olivia avait dût quitter le restaurant. L'air chaud de juillet et le calme l'avait aussitôt apaisé, mais maintenant qu'elle était au volant de son véhicule, la jeune agente se rendait compte qu'elle avait les pieds endoloris par ses talons aiguilles et que sa robe rendait ses mouvements restreints. Elle avait hâte d'enlever ce costume ridicule.<p>

_« Euh, Livvy, ce n'est pas sérieux, j'espère ! Tu ne vas pas porter ça ? »_

_Rachel lança un regard inquiet à sa soeur en pointant ses vêtements. Olivia ouvrit grand les yeux, pencha la tête et inspecta ce qu'elle portait. « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Son jeans et son chandail noir à manches longues ne semblait pas lui poser de problème. _

_- Nous allons dans un endroit chic, répondit la jeune soeur, en se dirigeant vers le placard de la chambre d'Olivia. Je ne commencerai pas à t'expliquer le code vestimentaire ou la mode, ce que tu ne comprendrais pas, mais laisse-moi plutôt jeter un coup d'oeil à ta garde-robe._

_Olivia roula les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules. Rachel fouilla dans son placard à la recherche de quelque chose de présentable, chic et de bon goût. « Ppff, Liv ! Tu n'as jamais pensé changer les couleurs de tes vêtements ? C'est absolument déprimant, tout ce noir. _

_- Ce sont des vêtements pour le travail ! rétorqua Olivia. C'est plutôt sans importance la façon dont je m'habille. Je ne suis quand même pas mannequin !_

_Rachel tourna la tête vers sa soeur, et eût un immense sourire._

_- Tu devrais, Liv ! J'ai toujours été jalouse de ton corps athlétique et de tes longues jambes. Si au moins tu savais à quel point tu es belle !_

_Olivia fût saisie. Jamais elle ne lui faisait ce genre de compliment et c'était si sincère et affectueux qu'elle eut un grand élan de tendresse pour sa soeur. Cette dernière était retourné à sa tâche de lui trouver une tenue convenable et elle semblait réellement découragée. « Oui j'ai trouvé deux robes, mais toutes deux noires et beaucoup trop simples. Au moins, tu as une paire de sandales à talons hauts absolument renversante ! Je devrai donc aller chercher dans mes propres fringues pour te trouver quelque chose. »_

_Rachel avait déjà quitté la pièce. Olivia soupira en regardant la paire de sandales que sa soeur avait dénichée. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide ! Elle n'avait porté ces chaussures qu'une fois et elle se souvenait bien pourquoi. La hauteur des talons était tout simplement vertigineuse. Elle entendit un cri victorieux dans l'autre chambre et appréhenda le retour de sa soeur._

_Rachel revint, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres et lui présenta le vêtement en question. C'était une robe verte qu'on attache derrière la nuque. Pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'Olivia notait. « Allez, enfile ça ! » La jeune agente soupira et obéît. Elle enfila la robe, réussit à la nouer à son cou et chaussa les fameuses sandales. Aussitôt que Rachel entendit le claquement de talons, elle se retourna vers sa soeur et fut bouche bée. Elle la rejoignit devant le miroir, alors qu'Olivia faisait une moue boudeuse devant son reflet._

_La robe lui seyait à merveille. La couleur, d'un vert émeraude, avantageait son teint pâle et ses yeux, alors que l'échancrure du décolleté dévoilait juste ce qu'il fallait de sa poitrine ronde. La robe lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, ses longues jambes interminables mises en évidence. « C'est absolument ridicule, s'exclama Olivia. Je ne serai jamais capable de supporter ces chaussures plus de deux minutes ! _

_- Arrête de geindre et suis-moi. Je n'ai pas terminé avec toi !_

_Devant le regard alarmé de sa soeur, Rachel rit et pointa sa queue de cheval._

_- Enlèves-moi ça tout de suite ! Je vais te coiffer et te maquiller comme il se doit._

_Olivia eut un regard implorant. « T'inquiètes, lui assura sa soeur, je ne vais pas te dénaturé._

_- C'est déjà fait, » répondit Olivia, entre ses dents et la cadette éclata de rire._

_Elles se retrouvèrent donc à la salle de bain, Rachel la maquillant et la coiffant et Olivia se demandant comment elle allait arriver à traverser la soirée sans étrangler sa soeur._

_Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le miroir pour voir le résultat, Olivia ne put s'empêcher de constater que sa soeur avait fait du bon travail. Le maquillage était élaboré, sans être tape à l'oeil et ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés et libres sur ses épaules._

_« Tu ressembles à une Bond Girl, » s'exclama Rachel, riant et heureuse du résultat final. _

_Olivia roula les yeux au ciel, mais eût un sourire en coin, appréciant tout de même ce qu'elle voyait dans la glace._

Elle avait bien aimé ce que Rachel avait fait d'elle l'instant d'une soirée, mais maintenant elle ne supportait plus d'être transformée en quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Olivia savait que ce n'était seulement que son apparence physique qui avait été altérer, et que rien en elle n'avait changé, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas nier les regards insistants qu'elle avait croisé au fil de la soirée.

Les regards appuyés, les sourires charmeurs et les compliments faciles.  
>Elle n'était pas habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part des hommes face à elle, et tout cela, ce jeu de séduction à peine déguisé, la rendait mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le restaurant, sa soeur lui avait fait remarquer dans un grand éclat de rire que pour la première fois ses collègues de travail allaient s'apercevoir qu'elle était réellement une femme. Olivia soupira à la seule pensée de devoir affronter ses compères du FBI alors qu'elle était vêtue de cette façon.<p>

Elle chassa rapidement cette réflexion et se concentra sur la route qu'elle devait emprunter pour se rendre au labo de l'université. Non seulement elle devait arriver dans un temps record au Bureau du FBI, mais il fallait qu'elle passe par le laboratoire de Walter pour y pêcher le dossier en question. Elle l'avait laissé dans le tiroir de son bureau et elle se maudissait de cette négligence. Ainsi, la jeune femme perdait d'avantage de temps et elle ne voulait surtout pas se faire reprocher par son patron d'avoir fait tomber à l'eau l'intervention parce qu'elle avait mis trop de temps à se rendre au point de ralliement.

Olivia stationna son véhicule près de l'accès principal d'un pavillon en retrait et se rendit au pas de course vers le sous-sol. Le son du claquement de ses talons résonnait dans les couloirs pratiquement déserts et elle rencontra quelques étudiants qui lui lançèrent des regards étonnés.

La jeune agente arriva à l'entrée du laboratoire et pendant un moment fugace, elle espéra qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle ouvrit la porte et la déception l'envahit alors que les trois personnes qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir étaient présentes. Les accompagnait un air d'opéra qui jouait sur le tourne-disque de Walter.

Ce fût Astrid qui remarqua la présence d'Olivia en premier. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux devant cette apparition et sembla complètement interdite. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire gêné, mais se refusa à toute explication devant son regard interloqué.

« Oli...Olivia ! bafouilla la jeune agente junior. Quelle belle surprise, je ne croyais pas que vous alliez passer au labo ce soir ! »

Et se produisit ce qu'Olivia redoutait le plus. Aussitôt, les Bishops se tournèrent vers l'entrée et tous deux eurent une expression de totale surprise peinte sur le visage.

Peter fit quelques pas en sa direction, entièrement subjuguer et ne croyant pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Walter s'avanca rapidement vers elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pleins d'éclats. Il la regarda de pied en cap, examinant chaque détail. Il tourna autour d'elle, mesurant l'effet de tous les côtés, comme s'il admirait une oeuvre d'art. Olivia demeurait immobile, attendant que tout cela se termine. Il revint face à elle et étudia son visage minutieusement. Du bout des doigts, très légèrement, il toucha les joues de la jeune femme. Il eût un soupir de contentement.

« On dirait un ange descendu du ciel ! »

C'était dit dans un murmure, un souffle d'appréciation et d'ébahissement.

Olivia haussa les sourcils, un franc sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'Astrid éclata de rire et que Peter semblait figé.

Il s'était un peu plus avancé alors que Walter étudiait la jeune femme, et il l'avait observé avec autant d'attention que son père. Peter trouvait que ce dernier avait bien raison. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Olivia avait un aspect angélique. Pure et intouchable.  
>Mais en cet instant, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient plus ce corps, ce visage, elle ressemblait d'avantage à un ange dangereusement envoûtant.<p>

« Vous êtes adorable, agent Dunham ! s'exclama le vieil homme. N'est-ce pas, Peter ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son fils qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. »

Pourtant, « adorable » n'était vraiment pas le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit du jeune homme. Adorable convenait mieux pour un chiot. Olivia, en ce moment ? Parfaite. Sublime. Magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi et il ne savait quoi penser.

Il la trouvait belle tous les jours, dans son travail, dans ses manies quotidiennes, dans son professionnalisme et son air strict. Il la trouvait belle naturelle, sans artifices, puisqu'elle en avait nullement besoin.

Et maintenant, il la voyait vêtue de cette robe à faire damner n'importe quel homme.  
>Ses jambes interminables qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir auparavant étaient superbes. Les courbes de son corps étaient savamment définies par l'étoffe verte d'une robe courte, mais de bon goût. Ses yeux s'étaient attardés un instant sur sa poitrine ronde dévoilée, mais il avait rapidement détourné le regard. Trop de tentation ne menais jamais à rien de bon.<br>Ses cheveux libres, légèrement bouclés, tombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules. Des effets d'ombres à paupières sombres et de traits de crayon noir soulignaient ses yeux verts perçants alors que ses lèvres étaient rehaussées d'un rouge discret. Il ne savait pas comment la décrire en cet instant, puisque c'était tout nouveau pour lui.

Pourtant, il aimait l'effet que cela produisait. Elle avait, à la fois, un charme gracieux et une allure sexy. Un mélange explosif qu'il n'avait jamais vue et qu'il appréçiait. Il ne reniait pas sa beauté naturelle de tous les jours, mais ce côté plus sauvage venait chercher chez lui l'instinct le plus primal qu'un homme pouvait avoir. Oui, il l'avait désiré et voulu à plusieurs reprises lors de moments plutôt inatendus. Alors qu'elle lui parlait de choses sérieuses et compliquées ou qu'elle était penchée sur une pile de paperasse à remplir, les cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes noires sur le nez. Mais maintenant, il la voyait sous un autre jour. Celui de la femme fatale et séduisante. Celle qui peut et qui arrive à séduire les hommes.

Et d'un coup, un sentiment puissant de jalousie l'emplit. Pourquoi était-elle habillée ainsi ? Ou pour qui ? Il serra les poings à la seule pensée d'un homme inconnu qui puisse la regarder comme il le faisait en cemoment. D'un autre qui l'aurait touché, la faisant rire et la distrayant toute la soirée. D'un homme qui puisse ardemment la désiré sans savoir ce qu'elle valait en réalité. Que pour son corps et son visage. Alors qu'elle était plus que ça. Quelqu'un qui ne voudrait pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, trop hypnotisé qu'il le serait par cette physionomie parfaite. Il crispa les mâchoires et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour dissiper ces réflexions plus loin, dans un coin de sa tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'était plus une enfant. Mais cela le torturait à la seule idée qu'elle puisse encore souffrir pour un autre. Pour quelqu'un qui ne prendrait pas le temps de voir au delà de son apparence angélique. Combien elle était extraordinaire. Il le savait, lui.

Olivia voulait rapidement aller récupérer le document à son bureau, mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de Peter, quelque chose dans son regard l'arrêta. Elle arrivait clairement à y lire un mélange de curiosité et de surprise, mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. Et lorsqu'elle le vit serrer les poings, elle décida d'ignorer le geste et lui sourit timidement.

« Bonsoir, Peter ».

Ce dernier inspira un bon coup et sourit à son tour à la jeune femme. Grâce à ses talons aiguilles, elle était maintenant de la même taille que lui et il voyait distinctement une pointe d'interrogation dans son regard. Il pouvait aussi amplement admirer son visage fardé, mais demeuré si beau.

« Bonsoir, Olivia, souffla-t-il, dans un murmure vain. »

Elle continua son chemin, en ne sachant trop comment interpréter l'attitude de Peter. Avait-il été fâché de la voir habillée ainsi ? C'est l'impression qu'il donnait. Mâchoires crispées, poings fermés, yeux voilés.

Mais Walter vint brusquement la distraire lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle voulait bien danser avec lui. En fond sonore, on entendait « L.O.V.E » de Nat King Cole sur le tourne-disque. Olivia sourit en voyant le vieil homme tournoyer seul au milieu de la pièce. « Je regrette, Walter, je ne fais que passer. Je suis venue chercher quelque chose et je repars tout de suite. Je suis pressée.

- Juste une danse, ma chère !

- Walter, laisse-la tranquille ! intervint le jeune homme. Elle vient de te dire qu'elle est pressée. Elle a sûrement des tas de trucs plus importants à faire que de rester au labo avec nous.

Olivia fût surprise du ton agacé et sarcastique de Peter. Non qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu, au contraire. Être sarcastique était une deuxième nature pour son collègue. Ce qu'elle trouvait étrange c'était de percevoir un éclat de colère dans sa voix. Ou était-ce de la contrariété ?

- Je suis désolée, Walter, renchérit Olivia pour calmer le père qui semblait sur le point d'argumenter avec son fils. Je dois me rendre au FBI. Broyles a commandé un raid de toute urgence dans un entrepôt. Je dois vraiment partir. »

Et elle fila vers son bureau. Peter s'en voulut d'avoir été si peu calme. Le refus d'Olivia de rester, prétextant autre chose, l'avait vite mené à la conclusion qu'elle était attendu ailleurs. Par un autre. Mais c'était tout autre, et maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la nuit qu'elle allait traverser. Il détestait lorsqu'elle avait des missions auxquelles il n'était pas convier. Il avait toujours peur pour elle.

Il entendit, presqu'imperceptiblement Walter discourir sur la bienséance avec Astrid, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille « Il est important, Aspirine, quand une femme est bien vêtue, de lui demander de danser. Lorsqu'une demoiselle est ainsi habillée c'est qu'elle tient à être invité, à ce que les hommes prennent soin d'elle et la fasse danser. Ça me rappelle en 1978 ... »

Peter n'entendit pas la suite alors qu'Olivia revenait prestement, le document à la main. Elle le considéra un instant, mais son visage était impossible à lire. Elle qui arrivait toujours à déchiffrer ce qu'il pouvait penser, ce soir il était un mystère. Trop de choses se passaient dans ses yeux. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement. Elle secoua la tête et Walter vint une fois de plus détourner ses pensée.

« J'espère que l'homme qui vous accompagnait vous a fait danser, Olivia, voulut-il savoir.

Cette dernière le regarda, les sourcils froncés, un point d'interrogation en plein visage.

- Je... quoi ? Non ! Je suis sortie avec Rachel, Walter, répondit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Bon, allez, je quitte !

Et même avec cette réponse salvatrice, Peter ne réussit pas à être soulagé. Quelque chose de latent, une émotion, rôdait près de lui.

- Donnez-moi des nouvelles de l'invasion, Olivia ! demanda Astrid, alors que la jeune femme blonde était déjà près de la porte.

- Oui, sans faute !

Et l'ange disparut.

La jeune agente junior et le vieil homme retournèrent à leur travail, alors que Peter était immobile. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'air. Le labo était calme, presque silencieux. Une poignée de secondes plus tôt, il y avait eu une tornade blonde, balayant tout sur son passage. Changeant l'attitude, l'humeur, l'air de l'environnement. Quelque chose de presque palpable s'était produit. Mais c'était innommable. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'elle avait fait.  
>Elle avait disparut comme elle était arrivé. Telle une apparition, inatteignable dans toute sa puissance. Et Peter eût l'amer sentiment qu'il ne serait jamais assez digne d'atteindre l'inaccessible.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vous trouverez peut-être que la scène entre Rachel et Olivia, avant la soirée, à choisir la robe parfaite, était superflue. Après l'avoir écrite, je me suis d'ailleurs demandé s'il était nécessaire de la mettre. Et ensuite, je me suis dit que nous n'avons pas eu vraiment la chance de voir les deux soeurs, seules, intéragir entre elles, dans un moment quotidien et banal. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le personnage de Rachel, mais je trouvais que la scène donnait un petit quelque chose de léger à l'histoire ! :)<em>

_L'essentiel de cette fanfiction était la réaction de Peter face à cette nouvelle facette d'Olivia qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Mais comme j'aime les détails et les descriptions, il s'est avéré que j'ai brodé un peu autour de la scène du labo, ce qui a allongé considérablement ma fic ! :) Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas ! ) Et je sais que je n'aurais pas été satisfaite de seulement écrire la scène du laboratoire, entre les quatre comparses, alors ... :)_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis sur la scène entre les soeurs Dunham et sur l'histoire en général ! :D Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la toute fin ! )_


End file.
